Cruelles Petites Ames en Perdition
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Regina rejoint les Queens of Darkness. Entre le mollusque des mers, la boule de poils et son amie lézard, elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines. La véritable part sombre de notre âme se dévoile au fond de la bouteille... Dragon Queen. Sea DeVil. 4x15.


**Disclamer: Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le liquide alcoolisé réchauffait doucement ses joues. Regina prit place à leur table. Maleficent se plaça à ses côtés. Cruella et Ursula commençaient à bavarder de l'éventuel déroulement de leur soirée. Regina restait plus qu'attentive à leurs propos mais n'y trouvait guère plus que de vagues projets qu'elle jugeait puéril.

Cruella se leva et passa derrière le bar, parcourant des yeux les étiquettes des bouteilles de verre.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _darling_ ?

\- Un Blue Lagoon, répondit Ursula.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit un Lagoon tout court, répondit Cruella. Ces gens ne connaissent rien à l'art des cocktails.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée que le Granny's ne correspondent pas à tes attentes de barman, railla Regina.

\- Je prendrais un Apple Martini » déclara Maleficent.

Regina la regarda et haussa les sourcils, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était toute désignée par ce choix. La Mairesse commanda une root beer, souhaitant rester sobre pour le moment.

\- « Tu es devenue bien sage, commenta Maleficent.

\- Je n'ai pas changer, déclara Regina d'un ton sec. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne refuse me noyer dans l'alcool comme la pétasse des mers que je suis _gentille_. »

Ursula reposa son verre vide sur la table. Cruella, qui avait trouvé un shaker derrière le comptoir, versait le contenu du cocktail dans un verre à l'intention de Maleficent.

\- « Et vu l'état des cheveux du barman, je n'ose imaginer le goût des cocktails, conclut Regina.

\- Tu as tort. Elle excelle dans son domaine, dit Ursula en accordant un sourire à Cruella.

\- Oh merci, _darling_ » fit cette dernière.

Regina haussa les sourcils, cachant difficilement sa surprise. Elle croyait le petit gang rassemblé par dépit mais Ursula et Cruella semblaient bien s'entendre, au-delà d'une simple et cordiale entente.

Un verre glissa sur le comptoir jusque devant Regina. Cette dernière détailla le liquide rougeâtre et translucide qui pétillait doucement dans le verre.

\- « Je pense que ce n'est pas une root beer.

\- Ce ne l'est pas. Mais avec ça, tu vas être détendue. Bois » ordonna Cruella.

La brune la défia du regard et se saisit du verre. Elle le but d'une traite. Si le verre que lui avait donné Maleficent l'avait réchauffée, le cocktail infernal de Cruella eut fini d'embraser ses entrailles. Le sang lui monta aux joues et sa gorge la brûla. Regina coupa momentanément sa respiration afin de ne pas tousser.

L'alcool continua de remplir les verres qui furent bien vite vidés de leur contenu.

Les esprits s'échauffaient.

\- « Nous pourrions détruire cette effroyable voiture jaune, proposa Cruella.

\- Je serais plus que ravie de la réduire en bouillie si cette Emma Swan était dedans..., souffla Ursula presque rêveusement.

\- Je suis la première à me plaindre de cette carcasse jaune, intervint Regina. Mais si vous commencez par tuer la Sauveuse, vous aurez toute la ville après vous. »

Elle gardait toujours un regard dur et un visage fermé mais Maleficent plissa les yeux.

\- « Tu ne chercherais pas à protéger les héros, n'est-ce pas ?, fit-elle suspicieuse.

\- Si nous voulons mener à bien cette affaire, le mieux est de ne pas se mettre la royale petite famille des Charmings sur le dos. J'ai passé assez de temps à me mettre dans leurs bonnes grâces alors pardonnez-moi de refuser de vous voir tout foutre en l'air. »

En disant ces mots, Regina s'approcha de Maleficent et serra la mâchoire d'un air dédaigneux.

\- « J'aimerais tellement harponner Hook, dit Ursula songeuse.

\- Je l'aurais tué moi-même il y a longtemps s'il ne léchait pas les bottes des Charmings, maugréa Regina.

\- Il a un goût prononcé pour l'eyeliner, commenta Cruella. J'avoue avoir un faible pour les smocky eyes mais chez un homme...

\- Venant de toi et ton maquillage qui te fait ressembler à un raton laveur, c'est assez ironique » fit Regina moqueuse.

Maleficent porta son verre à ses lèvres, dissimulant ainsi son sourire amusé. Elles vidèrent encore quelques peu les bouteilles de Granny's puis abandonnèrent le restaurant.

* * *

En soi, le passage sur le chemin de fer n'était pas si inquiétant. Cruella au volant, en elle-même était bien plus effrayante. Regina ne comptait plus le nombre de poteaux qu'elle avait touché, le nombre de trottoirs contre lesquels la voiture avait buttés... Regina fermait parfois quelques instants les yeux. Chaque bien publique dégradé serait autant de problèmes qu'elle devrait gérer par la suite.

La voiture s'arrêta brusquement devant une boutique.

\- « On est venu pour faire du shopping, ironisa Regina.

\- On va faire du shopping aux heures des V.I.P , _darling_. »

Toutes les quatre sortirent de la voiture. Regina vit avec un certain dégoût un tentacule verdâtre et gluant glisser sur le sol avant de fracasser la vitrine de la boutique. Ursula entra la première. Cruella, en grande experte de mode, lança quelques sarcasmes quant aux vêtements qui peuplaient la modeste boutique. Toutes deux explorèrent la boutique avec une certaine avidité.

\- « Après tout ce que tu as fait, tu ne pas pas me dire que tu as peur d'entrer dans une boutique par effraction ?, lança Maleficent dans un sourire moqueur.

\- J'appréhende seulement les vêtements que la boule de poils montée sur échasses pourraient porter. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire et entrèrent à leur tour par la vitrine. Les morceaux de verre caquèrent sous leurs pieds. Maleficent et Regina déambulèrent parmi les rayons. L'alcool circulait à présent librement dans leurs veines. Elles entendaient Ursula et Cruella rirent, évoquant un quelconque manque de goût vestimentaire.

\- « J'ai entendu parler de ton histoire avec...cet homme, commença Maleficent. C'est pour lui que tu veux modifier ton histoire ?

\- Je l'ai utilisé comme couverture, déclara Regina en se fendant d'un rictus moqueur. J'ai dû jouer les Snow-White et j'ai presque été obligée de chanter mon amour avec les colombes.

\- Et nous savons toutes les deux que tu n'aimes pas ce genre d'oiseaux. »

Maleficent contourna un rayon et fit face à Regina. La brune caressa son amie d'un regard évocateur avant de plonger dans son regard. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres et elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, faisant glisser ses cheveux bruns sur ses épaules.

\- « Ah bon ?, demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Oui... Quelque chose comme un cygne hargneux.

\- Je pensais que tu faisais allusion à un dragon torturé » susurra Regina.

La brune effleura la veste du costume de Maleficent.

\- « Je dois admettre que ceci a son charme...

\- C'est aisément plus facile de se dévêtir, souffla Maleficent.

\- Les tenues de l'Enchanted Forest avaient au moins le mérite de faire durer le plaisir..., commenta Regina.

\- Dois-je m'inquiéter d'elle ?, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de ses lèvres.

\- Swan ?, rit Regina. Le meilleur d'un moyen d'être en bons termes avec les Charmings étaient de faire amie-amie avec leur fille... »

La brune posa deux doigts sur l'épaule de son amie et la fit reculer légèrement. C'est alors que Cruella apparut aux côtés d'Ursula. Elle avait délaissé un bref instant son manteau de fourrure pour se vêtir d'un horrible blouson rouge. Ursula, quant à elle, avait opté pour une tenue entièrement noir, tout en tissu et en cuir. Elle avait pris soin de laisser sa chemise entrouverte, dévoilant ainsi la naissance de sa gorge.

\- « Oh,_ darling_, tu es si charmeur.

\- Mais, _love_, c'est que tu m'inspires de bien des manières. » répondit Ursula en feignant une voix plus grave.

Puis elles pouffèrent de rire. Regina esquissa un sourire narquois devant cette imitation inattendue d'Emma et de Hook.

* * *

Le voiture De Vil s'arrêta en crissant des pneus.. Le véhicule tout de blanc et de noir défiait presque la médiocre voiture de police.

\- « Est-ce que tu as du feu, demanda Maleficent.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question. »

Regina ouvrit sa main et une flamme se mit à crépiter dans sa paume, éclairant doucement son visage. Elle lança la boule de feu qui embrasa le véhicule. Elle se pinça discrètement les lèvres en songeant qu'il lui faudrait plus tard régler cette affaire de dégradation de biens publiques. Maleficent créa des gerbes de flammes qui serpentèrent sur le col avant de lécher les pneus de la voiture qui s'affaissa sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Regina qui ressentit le besoin de partager sa pensée :

« On dirait que le cygne est rôti ».

Elle éclata de rire et fut rejointe par ses trois acolytes d'un soir.

Les quatre femmes restèrent quelques temps devant le feu, trouvant dans ce spectacle une certaine fascination. La chaleur des flammes intensifiaient encore les effets de l'alcool et malgré la lumière du feu, leurs regards se firent plus sombres encore.

* * *

\- « Le Prince Menton Ciselé me donne des crises d'urticaire... Tellement de potentiel..., et il roule avec un véhicule de fermier, soupira Cruella.

\- Il a épousé Snow-White, preuve incontestable de son manque de discernement » commenta Regina.

Cruella lui sourit et secoua la bombe qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Un bruit caractéristique se fit entendre.

Elle appuya sur la bombe et un jet de peinture d'un noir de jais se fixa à la carrosserie. Ursula et Maleficent rirent de bon cœur de cette facétie qui n'aurait pu avoir d'autre auteure que Miss De Vil en personne. Elle s'adonna à sa tâche avec un certain dévouement et eut du mal à cacher sa satisfaction une fois son œuvre artistique achevée. Même Regina peina à cacher son amusement. L'alcool qui coulait dans leurs veines rendaient la chose encore plus amusante. La voiture était recouverte de tâches noires qui lui donnaient de faux airs de dalmatien.

« J'aimerai tellement être là quand Charming regardera sa _puppy car_ de ses _puppy eyes_. »

* * *

Regina ne se souvenait plus exactement comment elles en étaient arrivées là mais toujours est-il qu'elles étaient toutes les quatre dans son caveau. Elle ignorait également la provenance exact de ces cinq bouteilles de vin. Sa vision était moins nette. Elle riait parfois sans vraiment se souvenir ce ce qu'elle trouvait si amusant.

Il semblait que le mollusque marin tenait assez bien l'alcool. Elles firent preuve de sarcasme à l'encontre de biens des habitants de Storybrooke et ceci arrachait parfois un sincère sourire amusé de la part de la Mairesse.

L'une des bouteilles de vin roula sur la pierre froide du sol du caveau et Regina la ramassa. Elle la souleva et contempla quelques instants le verre épais derrière lequel plus aucun liquide ne miroitait.

Puis l'alcool eut raison d'elle. Elle adossa sa tête contre un mur de son caveau. Sa respiration se fit plus lente. Les voix de Maleficent, Cruelle et Ursula devinrent rumeurs à ses oreilles. Ses paupières se firent lourdes et elle se laissa gagner par le sommeil.

FIN.


End file.
